x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Treme
Biography Origins As a child, Adam-X was an orphan surrounded by whispers and rumors, rumors that the mad Emperor D'Ken had abducted a woman from Earth to be his consort. Though this Earth woman was later executed, it was said that a child was born from the forced union. After his mother was murdered by D'Ken, Adam-X was raised by a farmer named Jonath on the planet Ch'reesharaa. On Earth After crashing on Earth and unaware of his own past, Adam-X began working for industrialist, Martin Strong helping bring mutants to a Strong Industries plant where, ostensibly he would give them shelter. In exchange, Strong promises to help Adam-X regain his identity. During this time, Adam-X develops a close friendship with fellow mutant Michelle Balters, also known as Neurotap. Unbeknownst to Adam-X, Strong Industries was, in actuality, funded by Project: Wideawake to develop a means to exterminate the “X” gene that makes mutants. Discovering the truth, Balters flees from Strong Industries. Adam-X is sent to bring her back in. X-Force had already begun investigating Strong's activities when they cross paths with Balters. X-Force attempts to preserve Balters' freedom but they are momentarily incapacitated by Adam-X's mutant ability. Balters is able to escape with X-Force and provide them with information about Strong. Although initially meeting as adversaries, Adam-X and X-Force eventually join together to combat Martin Strong, once they discover that he is a mutant himself. Adam-X and Shatterstar, in particular, discover a mutual affinity due to their alien mutant status and love of battle. Membership to X-Force is offered to Adam-X but he declines, choosing instead to find his past and find who he is. For unknown reasons, Mister Sinister, under the pseudonym of Mr. Milbury, hires Arcade to “test” Adam-X. At the same time, Major Domo hires Arcade to get rid of Shatterstar. Arcade decides to meet the demands of both employers by capturing the two and pit them against one another in Murderworld. After yet again battling one another briefly, Adam-X and Shatterstar join forces and work their way through Murderworld and defeat Arcade. While traveling in the Canadian Yukon wilderness, Adam-X witnesses Phillip Summers’ plane crash. Adam-X is able to rescue Summers before his plane explodes. Adam-X uses his mutant power to “heat” Summers' blood and keep him warm until he finally manages to carry him to a hospital. They are greeted by Summers' grandson, Cyclops and his wife, Jean Grey. The two X-Men thank Adam-X for his efforts and, using Jean’s telepathy, Adam-X is able to share some of his memories with Phillip, showing him the ships he flew while with the Shi’ar. Adam-X is next seen with Captain Marvel scaling a mountain. The two head for the Aerie, a ship that Adam-X has called home for the last two months. Unaware to both Adam-X and Captain Marvel that they are being watched by the Shi’ar agent, Davan Shakari (aka Eric the Red). Shakari sends the Sidri Hunters to bring them in. Adam-X and Captain Marvel easily fend off the Sidri Hunters. In his encounter with Shakari, Adam-X learns the most about his past. Shakari explains, “You are dubbed the Forsaken One, Adam – but that was a mistake on the Majestor’s part, those many years ago! Truly had you been rightfully admitted into the family, we would not be in this predicament today. Empress Lilandra sits on the Shi'ar Throne this day, only because Majestor D’Ken was driven mad by his experience inside the M'Kraan Crystal. She was not meant to guide the Imperium. You see, yours is the destiny of power – bred to introduce a hybrid, specific genetic potential into the Shi’ar Monarchy! Adam-X, you were born to rule the Imperium! Who else should be the heir to the throne – other than the living child of Majestor D’Ken”? Adam-X however, uses his mutant power to “fry” Shakari, causing his body to apparently explode. From there, Adam-X and Captain Marvel part ways, wishing one another the best of luck. When last seen, Adam-X was still searching the Earth for more clues to his own past. Utopia When Simon Trask led the Humanity Now! coalition in a march on San Francisco -- the then current home of the X-Men and many other mutants -- in an effort to get the government to pass breeding restrictions on mutants, Adam-X, alongside other mutants like Lorelei Travis and Leech led a counter-protest that quickly turned violent. After this initial scuffle, Adam-X and several of these other mutants met at a bar owned by Avalanche, and discussed what actions they should take. Deciding to hold a protest in a public place, the group gathered, openly defying a curfew instituted by Norman Osborn in his capacity as director of H.A.M.M.E.R.. Viewing this protest as a good moment to launch his new mutant team, Osborn ordered Emma Frost to lead her "Dark X-Men" against the group. Powers and Abilities Powers X-Treme is half-human and half-Shi'ar - a mix that bestows upon him several abilities. X-Treme is a Shi’ar/Mutant Hybrid that is capable of igniting the electrolytes present in the bloodstream, causing the person to burn from the inside out. X-Treme possesses exceptional control of his power; able to incinerate objects, or simply use the power to create a warming sensation. In order to ignite the electrolytes, X-Treme has used blades to cut the flesh and oxygenate the blood. Whether this is necessary or simply makes the power more effective, remains unknown. Enhanced Agility: His physical agility is about 10 times that of a normal human. Enhanced Reflexes: His reflexes and ability to move are far superior to both human and Shi'ar. Abilities Adam is an extremely accomplished fighter. He is also skilled at piloting Shi'ar starships. Other abilities include: tracking, acrobatics, blade combat, and knife throwing. Notes *While he apparently has royal markings, he does not seem to have feathers as is common among Shi'ar royalty. Summers brother From X-Men #39 on, Adam was intended to be the additional brother to Cyclops once mentioned cryptically by Mister Sinister (Sinister mentioned that he didn't want Cyclops or "his brothers" to succumb to the Legacy Virus), but the plans for this were dropped when Fabian Nicieza left Marvel's various X-Titles in 1995. He was supposed to be the son of D'Ken and Katherine Anne Summers, the mother of mutants Vulcan, Cyclops, Havok, who had been captured by the Shi'ar. While this origin was never confirmed in the comics themselves, Adam is half-human, and Katherine was the only known human woman in Shi'ar space at the time. X-Men #39 (Dec. 1994) featured a story about Adam discovering Philip Summers (father of Christopher Summers and grandfather of Cyclops and Havok) in the Alaskan wilderness and feeling an unusual connection to the old man. Adam-X is presumed to be the son of Katherine Anne Summers by Emperor D'Ken based upon a number of suggestions: Adam's blonde hair, the remark made to Cyclops by Sinister (there is uncertainty about whether or not Sinister would have had any knowledge of Gabriel Summers), the connection felt by Adam towards Phillip, Jean Grey's psionic sensation, and the fact that D'Ken kept Katherine as a concubine in his harem prior to ordering her execution. Nicieza later confirmed that he intended Adam X to be the half-brother of Cyclops and Havok: "ADAM X was INTENDED to be the illegitimate offspring of D'Ken and Kate Summers. Taken from D'Ken and raised on a farming planet. BUT--and it's a big but--since I never had the opportunity to tell the entire story, what I intended is worth the screen it's printed on." rec.arts.comics.marvel.xbooks, August 1998 Nicieza left the X-Men office in 1995, and many of his plots were taken in new directions. While it was always intended that Adam X is in fact the "third Summers brother", the idea has been retconned in favor of a new character introduced by Ed Brubaker in the mini-series X-Men: Deadly Genesis: Vulcan. Yet, like Adam X, Vulcan does have a mysterious connection to the Shi'ar. However, Adam could still be the brother to Cyclops and Havok mentioned by Sinister (since he was intended to be their half-brother on their mother's side, he would never have been a "Summers brother" despite the fan-term). Sinister mentioned only "your brothers." In addition, Vulcan, in-stasis and believed dead while the Legacy Virus was a problem, could not have been the brother mentioned by Sinister. Also Sinister never says how many brothers Scott and Alex have, so they may have more than one other brother. Adam, being a brother to the Summers, could explain Sinister's interest in him earlier on. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Deceased Category:X-Treme Category:Male Characters Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes